El significado de la navidad
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Para Taichi y Sora a navidad era tiempo de felicidad y de compartir, con su familia y con sus amigos. Este fic fue escrito para la Actividad fin de año/navidad/año nuevo del topic Taiora del Foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Tradiciones

**El significado de la navidad**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic fue escrito para la Actividad fin de año/navidad/año nuevo del topic Taiora del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Tradiciones**

* * *

La mirada de Sora pasó de Daiki a Taichi y viceversa. Le era difícil poder reconocer a su hijo pues de este solo se veía su rostro y tenía la forma de una pequeña bolita. Le había pedido a su esposo que abrigara a su hijo en lo que ella terminaba de preparar el bolso de Daiki pero no imaginó que se tomara tan en serio esa tarea. No era la primera vez que hacía algo por el estilo, ambos solían preocuparse a veces de más cuando se trataba de Daiki, el bolso que solían cargar era prueba de ello.

—¿No crees que tiene demasiada ropa?

—No, al contrario, creo que le falta un gorro. Mi mamá dice que los niños a esa edad suelen enfermarse con facilidad y Jou dice que a la edad de Daiki es común padecer inflamación de glándulas.

—Si le pones un gorro más podría rodar o derretirse por el calor.

Sora se acercó a su hijo y comenzó a desvestirlo. Eran menos amigos de los que había imaginado pues varios eran de un grueso considerable y más de los que un niño de dos años podría necesitar. Daiki comenzó a reír y jugar al sentirse libre de los abrigos que Taichi le había puesto.

—No tienes que preocuparte tanto —agregó Sora —, con un abrigo es suficiente, además el calor también puede ser malo.

—Pasara frío —insistió Taichi mientras colocaba una bufanda en el cuello de su hijo —, podría enfermarse de neumonía.

—Llevare ropa extra —agregó Sora sabiendo que no podría convencer a Taichi —, podemos usarlo si Daiki tiene frío. Además así estará más cómodo.

Sora observó a Taichi dudar pero cuando lo vio tomar las llaves del carro y el bolso de Daiki supo que lo había convencido. Tomó a su hijo y lo siguió. Antes de hablar con Taichi se había fijado en el reloj y había comprobado que faltaba poco tiempo para que la iluminación del árbol navideño iniciara.

Aunque se toparon con varios vehículos en la carretera, el viaje fue relativamente rápido. Incluso no tuvieron problemas para estacionar el vehículo, contaron suerte de encontrar espacio en el parqueo. Fue un alivio el saber que no habían llegado tarde.

Todas las luces se encendieron de manera simultánea. Los árboles navideños y las figuras alusivas a la navidad llenaron el parque. Figuras de Santa Claus, renos y cajas de regalo brillaban como si se trataran de estrellas. Se escucharon varias exclamaciones y sonidos de admiración, especialmente por parte de los más pequeños.

En el momento en que las luces del parque se encendieron, las pequeñas manos de Daiki se estiraron con dirección al árbol de navidad que estaba frente a él como si tratara de atrapar uno de sus adornos. Taichi se acercó con cuidado de no tropezar con las otras personas que habían ido a ver las luces navideñas.

Sora sacó una cámara del bolso y tomó varias fotografías de Taichi y de Daiki. Las luces eran hermosas pero Sora consideraba que esa belleza palidecía al lado de su esposo e hijo, sus tesoros más grandes.


	2. Pequeños problemas

**Pequeños problemas**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic fue escrito para la Actividad fin de año/navidad/año nuevo del topic Taiora del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

Cuando Taichi vio las marcas de barro en el suelo tuvo un mal presentimiento, cuando vio a Daiki y a Wanyamon jugando en el jardín supo que estaba en lo correcto. Su hijo y el camarada digital de su hijo se encontraban cubiertos de barro en su totalidad. Lo había descuidado durante unos pocos minutos en los que amarraba su corbata, no creyó que pudieran ensuciarse tanto en tan poco tiempo a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

—Daiki, Wanyamon —los llamó Taichi —, es hora de bañarse, otra vez.

—El amo le ha dado a Daiki un calcetín, Daiki es libre.

Taichi observó el calcetín que su hijo le mostraba, resultaba difícil poder reconocerlo, al igual que Daiki estaba cubierto de barro. Recordaba habérselo dado antes de su anterior baño para que se distrajera. Sora le había pedido que se encargara de los niños en lo que ella, Agumon y Piyomon se encargaban de los aperitivos que llevarían a la cena de año nuevo en casa de Hikari.

—Eso no funciona con ninguno de los dos, no son Dobby —les dijo Taichi mientras recogía sus mangas —, falta poco para la cena de año nuevo y no creo que Hikari esté muy contenta de tener a dos cerditos en su casa.

—No queremos bañarnos —respondió Daiki, Wanyamon apoyó a su camarada.

—En ese caso tendrán que quedarse y es una pena porque habrá tanta comida que no podrán probar.

Aquellas palabras parecieron hacer que Daiki y Wanyamon dudaran, los dos tenían un apetito especialmente grande. Taichi aprovechó ese momento de vacilación para atraparlos y llevarlos al baño. Los problemas de Taichi no terminaron en ese momento, Daiki y Wanyamon quedaron limpios pero ninguno de los dos quería salir de la bañera.

—¿Problemas con los niños? —le preguntó Sora divertida, Taichi pensó que se veía hermosa.

—Sería más sencillo si los vistiera como Dobby, antes lo imitaron.

—No lo dudo pero no sería adecuado para una cena de año nuevo —Sora consultó su reloj, les quedaba poco tiempo pero todavía era posible llegar de manera puntual, si se apresuraban.

Sora no regañó a ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera les dijo nada, solo les dedicó una mirada molesta y eso bastó para que los pequeños abandonaran sus juegos, ambos sabían que hacerla enojar no era precisamente una buena idea.


End file.
